erfandomcom-20200215-history
Gut Reaction
Gut Reaction is the 18th episode of the 4th season of "E.R." It was first aired on April 16 in 1998. It was written by Neal Baer and directed by T.R. Babu Subramaniam. Plot Benton and Morgenstern clash after a surgery is botched. Scott, with Jeanie's help, makes a choice about his cancer treatment. Carter helps Del Amico when she is found to be a potential bone marrow donor for a patient. Ross protects an ill child. Greene organizes the ramshackle but fun annual ER banquet. Gamma Carter may cut funding to Hathaway's clinic, forcing Carter to make a difficult decision. NBC Description PARTY TIME: Dr. Morgenstern (William H. Macy) and Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) clash after a complicated surgery goes awry. Facing a new round of chemotherapy, Scott Anspaugh (guest star Trevor Morgan) again turns to Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) for help. Dr. Ross (George Clooney) takes unusual measures to protect the life of an ill toddler. When Dr. Del Amico (Maria Bello) learns she is a match for a bone marrow donation, she turns to Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) for advice. Later, Carter faces an unexpected challenge when he tries to encourage his grandmother (guest star Frances Sternhagen) to continue funding Nurse Hathaway's (Julianna Margulies) clinic. The annual ER banquet is a success, despite the problems Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) encounters while organizing the event. Laura Innes and Alex Kingston also star. Short summary When a compatible bone marrow donor cannot be located, Scott Anspaugh agrees to undergo a new round of chemotherapy, even though there appears to be little point. Doug Ross suggests to Jeanie Boulet that Scott may have agreed to the therapy because of her. Mark Greene has taken on the task of organizing the annual ER banquet only to find that Jerry, on whom he had been relying for much of the preparation, hasn't quite delivered. John Carter confronts his grandmother when he learns that she has cut off funding for Carol Hathaway's free clinic. In the OR, Peter Benton has a major confrontation with Dr. Morgenstern, pushing him aside and taking over an operation. Greene and Weaver criticize Doug Ross over his handling of a sick child and her mother. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Anna Del Amico * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * The song that Scott and Jeanie were listening to on the cd player is 'Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)' Quotes Dr. Elizabeth Corday: Have you ever removed an entire stomach before? Dr. Peter Benton: No. Have you? Dr. Elizabeth Corday: In a frog. _____________________________ Dr. Doug Ross: Do you think of me as diplomatic? Nurse Carol Hathaway: What does that have to do with it? Dr. Doug Ross: Answer the question. Nurse Carol Hathaway: Well, it's not the first word that springs to mind, no. Dr. Doug Ross: What would the first word be that springs to mind? Nurse Carol Hathaway: Um, stubborn. Opinionated. Insouciant. Dr. Doug Ross: Insouciant? Nurse Carol Hathaway: Look it up. ______________________________ Nurse Lydia Wright: What are you wearing tonight? Nurse Connie Oligario: My velvet dress. Nurse Lydia Wright: The one you wore last year? Nurse Connie Oligario: I didn't pass out and rip mine in the parking lot like someone I know.Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes